The End of Nightwing
by QOShea
Summary: A change in the life of Dick Grayson. Future fic.
1. Prologue The End?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne, or any of the DC characters mentioned in this story. This story was written for fun, not for profit._

**The End of Nightwing**

  


_2013_

_Prologue _

Dick looked around the table in the Cave, smiling. It had been a long time since the entire "family" had been together all at the same time without a psychotic criminal being the cause. His eyes stopped on each person, remembering the past.   
Bruce Wayne, his adopted father. 

Selina Kyle Wayne, his more recently acquired mother. 

Barbara Gordon, his on and off girlfriend for too many years until they realized that the only thing they had was the past. Still good friends, family, and allies, but not what they once thought they would be. 

Tim Drake, his "brother", and Stephanie Brown, also known as the Spoiler, the newest member of the family except for Selina. Looked like the kids might finally be serious about each other. 

Cassandra Cain, his "sister", and the one that Dick had thought Tim might go for instead of Stephanie. Of course, that could be lingering feelings from his own Robin days when Babs was Batgirl. That costume… Dick grinned to himself, then chuckled as he continued around the table. 

Father Jean Valley, formerly Azreal, now appearing much more content as a priest than he ever did as an avenging angel. 

And of course, Alfred, standing off to the side, ever vigilant, ever steady, the rock of their lives. 

"I know you've all got to be wondering why I called this little 'meeting'. I know that most of you had other plans and I kind of sprung this on you at the last minute." Dick commented as he sat down. 

"What's going on, son?" Bruce asked, looking curiously at Dick. "You've been acting odd for the past week. You've not been out as Nightwing either. In fact, there's been a dearth of 'real' Nightwing sightings in the past year or so. I believe that the only times you've put on the costume was when the Titans, Robin, or I needed your help." 

"Yeah, well…I'll be explaining all that in a minute", Dick replied. "In point of fact, the only times I've been out as Nightwing since Desmond was put away has either been stress relief or an emergency. I've had a lot of stuff on my plate since making detective three years ago, continuing the urban renewal projects, and working on that degree. Something had to give."   
Bruce looked at Dick, thinking quietly, then leaning back in his chair, nodding for Dick to continue. 

"We're finally making some headway on the police corruption with the election of the new Mayor a few months back. Former cop makes good; vowing to clean up corruption starting at the highest office is always fun to see. Mayor Haskell is putting in a new police commissioner and damn near everyone is being investigated. That's one reason I've been curtailing my Nightwing activities, they're getting good at spotting things," Dick commented with a grin. 

"That explains those guys who were staking out your apartment, right Dick?" Tim asked. 

"And the ones that came by the house. 'Routine investigation', my ass." Selina spoke up. 

"Bingo, squirt and Selina. They had already discovered that I own the apartment building, some of the urban renewal projects that I've sponsored, AND they've even found out that I was the anonymous donator that allowed our new Mayor to match air-time with the crooks." 

"Selina, why didn't you tell me they stopped by? Dick, how close are they to finding out about Nightwing?" Bruce asked, looking concerned. 

"They stopped by during that week you and the rest of the JLA were trapped on the moon," Selina replied. 

"Not very, considering I got Tim to help me out by posing as Nightwing at times when Dick Grayson was visibly somewhere else." Dick replied, then looked at each of the people around the table. "Anyway, what I called you here for was to let you know that, as of this coming Sunday evening, Nightwing is retired. PERMANENTLY."   



	2. Chapter 1 A Suprise

_Disclaimer can be found in Prologue._

The End of Nightwing

2013

Chapter 1

Everyone looked at Dick, an expression of shock on most of their faces. Bruce stood up, his hands slammed down against the table, "You what?!"

"Retired, Bruce. You should know what that is. It's something you partially did when Thomas was born. I'm just going the whole way", Dick replied, not bothering to stand.

"Are you doing it because of the IA investigation, bro?" Tim asked. 

"That's not even a major consideration, Timbo. If Bruce would chill for a minute or so, I'd be happy to explain," Dick looked at Bruce. "Sit down, please?"

"Master Bruce, I'm sure that Master Dick has a reason that is sufficiently compelling for him." Alfred interjected.

Bruce sat back down, Selina taking his hand. "Well, Dick?"

Dick stood up, moving behind his chair, and paced as he spoke. "It started with the election of Mayor Haskell. The same day he was sworn in he started the investigations into police corruption that were the cornerstone of his campaign. Apparently, while he was working in Metropolis, he made some Federal connections, and he called on them to help him clean up the BPD. The Feds called on Nightwing, seeing as he's a nationally known hero due to tenure on the Titans and a fantastic detective."

Babs interrupted with a raised eyebrow, "You know, short pants, I think you're getting a bit too big for your britches." Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Selina all nodded, then broke up laughing.

Dick looked at Babs, grinned, then stuck out his tongue. "It's my story and I'll tell it how I want to. Now where was I? Oh yes, Mayor Haskell, the Feds, and Nightwing.

"Mayor Haskell started with the police commissioner, fired him almost immediately, then went on to Internal Affairs. With the help of the Feds, a little judicious application of my revered teachers lessons, " Dick said with a wink at Bruce, "IA was shortly down to about 5 honest cops. Then it got fun. They started investigating the detectives. Haskell started with the officers who had helped him get elected, supposing it would be easier to find the honest cops in that bunch. They dug into history going back to birth, I think. Turns out only about a third of those cops were actively dirty. A lot of the others had been threatened into silence."

"That would be the time those two BPD officers came by, Richard?" Bruce asked.

"Right. It was pretty common knowledge who my dad was. Shocked them right out of their starched suits when they realized who Selina Kyle Wayne was!" Dick laughed.

"Mmmm…notoriety. I love it." Selina purred, then smiled.

"That was when they discovered exactly how much my companies were doing in Bludhaven. It all came to a head when Mayor Haskell, as acting Police Commissioner, asked me to meet with him."

One week ago

"Ah, Detective Grayson. Thank you for coming," Mayor Edward Haskell stood, reaching over the desk. Dick moved to the desk then shook hands with the mayor. "Please take a seat, Detective."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor", Dick replied, then sat down, looking at the mayor. "Might I assume this meeting has something to do with the Feds and IA digging through my record?"

"You certainly can, Detective. As part of the house cleaning I had every detective on the force investigated. Imagine my surprise when I found out that, in addition to being Bruce Wayne's son, you are a millionaire in your own right. You own large amounts of property in Bludhaven that you are having renovated into affordable housing, and that you anonymously donated a few hundred thousand dollars to my campaign fund." Mayor Haskell leaned back in his chair, watching Dick closely. 

Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'd thought I'd hidden the donations better than that."

"Why didn't you just donate the money openly, Detective? Wouldn't it have been easier?"

"Yes, it would have been easier, but easier wasn't the point. If I donated it openly, you'd be suspicious and wonder what I wanted from you. This way, I donated the money from over a dozen different sources without distracting you from the election." Dick replied.

"I see." Mayor Haskell leaned forward and propped his elbows on the desk. "Why did you donate that money to my campaign, Detective Grayson?"

Dick Grayson looked at the Mayor, thought for a moment, and then answered with a grin, "I had you investigated."

Present

Dick looked around the table slowly, "Apparently he liked what my companies were doing, and felt just a bit obligated for the donations. So he offered me a new job. As police commissioner."


	3. Chapter 2 Explanations

_Disclaimer can be found in Prologue._

The End of Nightwing

2013

Chapter 2

Bruce jerked upright in his chair as virtually everyone else gasped in surprise. "He did what?!"

"Geez, Bruce, you sound like I just surprised you or something. I didn't think that was possible!" Dick grinned at Bruce.

"Congrats, bro!" Tim cheered, as everyone else added their congratulations.

"I believe this calls for a small celebration, Master Richard." Alfred said as he brought out a bottle of champagne. "This truly should be opened soon or it will no doubt turn into vinegar." Alfred smiled as he opened the bottle, then looked at Stephanie, "One glass will not hurt, Miss Stephanie."

Bruce stood as Alfred poured a glass of champagne for everyone, then took the glass that Alfred handed him, and waited until the others had their glasses. "Dick ... son, I know I speak for everyone here when I wish you the best of the luck with your now OFFICIAL charge, Bludhaven."

Dick smiled, raising his glass to Bruce, "See what happens when you pound responsibility into a circus brat's head, Dad? Thank you for that. That and everything else you've taught me since my parents died." Dick tossed his drink down, then shook his head for a moment to clear it.

"Master Richard, this is a bottle of champagne, not a chaser!" Alfred scolded gently as he picked up the glasses, a small smile playing on his lips, and then lightly patted Dick on the shoulder. "You'll do well, Master Richard. You couldn't do less."

"Thanks, Alfred. I'll do my best." Dick replied, and then hugged the older man tightly. They hugged for a moment, then Alfred left the Cave with the tray and glasses. 

Jean-Paul smiled at Dick, "Bludhaven is lucky to have you, Dick. They will realize that before you know it."

"Thanks, JP." Dick answered. "Tell me, do you miss it? The life at night?"

Jean-Paul laughed, shaking his head, "Non, my friend. Well, at times. But then I look at what I have now as opposed to what Azreal had. And I realize I am blessed beyond most all other men. Be well, my brother. May God watch over you." Jean-Paul smiled, and then left for the stairs leading to the Manor.

Tim and Stephanie stopped by Dick's chair, "Good luck, Dick." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Thanks, Steph." Dick grinned as looked at them both, then leaned close to Stephanie and whispered, "So when are you going to tell Tim, hmmm?"

Stephanie grinned, whispering back "I'm going to wait and see if he notices."

Dick laughed as he clapped Tim on the back, "She's going to keep you on your toes, bro. Better watch yourself!"

Tim chuckled, grinning at Dick and Stephanie, "I know, but it's good practice. Helps me keep in training!"

Dick laughed as he watched them get into the Redbird and head out towards Gotham. "They've both grown up a lot in the past 10 years, Bruce." Dick grinned slyly, then added "But not as much as you have."

Selina laughed at the expression on Bruce's face, and then kissed Dick gently on the cheek. "Good luck, Richard. I know Bludhaven is in good hands."

"Thank you, Selina." Dick answered. "I'll try to stop back by in a week or so. But things are likely to be hectic."

Bruce smiled, "Stop by whenever you can, Dick. This is still your home."

Dick smiled broadly at Bruce and Selina, "I will. I promise."


	4. Chapter 3 First Day

_Disclaimer can be found in Prologue._

_Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of those Rachel, Teri, Rogue Knight, and John Westcott for their feedback. I'm glad you liked the story! Chapter 3 is the last part of this story. Thanks for all the feedback!_

The End of Nightwing

2013

Chapter 3 – _Monday Morning_

No one would have guessed that the red muscle car pulling into the police headquarters parking lot belonged to the new Commissioner. Well, no one until …

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry, but this is police parking only. The visitor's lot is on the other side of the building," the officer stated as he tapped on the window as it rolled down.

Police Commissioner Richard "Dick" Grayson looked out the now open window, straightening his tie as he stifled a yawn. "I know this is police parking only. Last time I checked, I WAS a police officer. Oh, and the Commissioner. So could you raise the gate for me, please? Thank you very much." 

Dick shook his head, stifling another yawn as the officer hurried to open the gate, "Trust the Riddler to show up in Bludhaven on the weekend before I start as Commissioner," he thought to himself. "A ton of work to do and I'm working on four hours sleep out of forty-eight. Must have coffee."

He waved to the officer as he drove past the gate, looking for an open space, slowing to a halt as he came up to a woman wearing a dark pantsuit that was holding a sign saying 'Dick Grayson'.

"Amy, what in the world are you doing?" Dick laughed as he looked at her and the sign.

"Morning, Rookie. I figured I would help you find your parking place since I heard about your long weekend in New York with Wayne," Amy smiled. "How's it feel to be one of the richest people in the US after that deal I read about in the paper?"

Dick stuck his tongue out at Amy as he pulled into the parking spot. "What, you thought I'd be too wasted from partying in New York to even be able to find the parking lot?"

"Just about, Rookie," she replied with a smirk on her face. "Come on, your first appointment of the day is already here. And waiting to speak with you." Amy smiled mischievously at Dick, "You'd think he was waiting for someone important, Rookie."

Dick laughed as he got out of the car, briefcase in hand. "Funny, Amy. Really funny. Let's go, don't want to keep Mr. Kent waiting!"

Dick smiled at the young black haired man as Amy and he walked into the office, "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kent. My alarm didn't go off."

"No problem, Commissioner. I only got here a few minutes ago myself," Kent replied as they shook hands. "Call me Conner, please. After all, you are my boss."

Dick chuckled, then gestured at Amy, "Conner, this is Detective Amy Rohrback. She's in charge of Internal Affairs."

"Nice to meet you, Conner. If you two gentlemen would excuse me, I've got a department to wake up."

Conner smiled, light glinting off of his wire-rimmed spectacles, "A pleasure to meet you, Detective Rohrback." Conner held the door for Amy as he left, then closed it at a gesture from Dick. "Commissioner, I have to admit I was rather surprised to hear from the Bludhaven PD, much less the Commissioner."

Dick set his briefcase on his desk and opened it, pulling out a report, "What can I tell you, Conner. I liked your paper on Meta-Human Criminal Analysis and Psychology."

Conner looked at Dick with a surprised look on his face, "I wasn't aware that anyone except my professors had a copy of that."

"What can I say, SB, I have sources. Oh, by the way, Tim says hi and wants to know if you and Cissie are available to meet him and Stephanie for supper," Dick asked, managing in true Bat style to maintain a straight face.

"Wha…? What are you talking about, Commissioner?" Conner asked, trying to mask his nervousness.

"Relax, Kon. I've known you longer than you think," Dick replied with a soft chuckle. "I'm in the biz and if you think about it, you'll know what I mean."

Conner studied Dick closely for a few moments, then snapped his fingers, "Rob's older brother, right?"

"Got it in one, Conner. Now onto the second reason I asked you here today."

"Is this where I get the lecture about not operating in your city without your express supervision?" Conner asked, looking at Dick suspiciously.

"You're confusing me with my Bat. I just wanted to let you know that Kon-El will have the full support of the Bludhaven PD," Dick answered. "The police department may be cleaned up, but organized crime is still a problem. And I've got other responsibilities now. I've watched you guys since you started. You're not as headstrong and arrogant as you used to be. You think things through now. Tim says you're more than holding your own in the Titans. So if you want either job or both, let me know."

Conner sat there, a somewhat stunned look on his face as he processed the information. A compliment from one of the Bat-crew? An invitation to work in Bludhaven? Who was this person and what did he do with Nightwing!

Conner looked up, and then nodded, "I'll agree to both propositions, Commissioner. With pleasure."

Dick grinned as they shook hands, "I look forward to a long and successful association, Conner. Now let's get to work_."_

_fini_


End file.
